


The Blue Box [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Fake Episode, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WTNV/DW crossover done in the style of a Night Vale broadcast. Will Cecil become a companion? Will the Daleks invade the peaceful burg of Night Vale? Will this fic have more than one chapter? Find out possibly never!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blue Box [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Blue Box](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897017) by [shezni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezni/pseuds/shezni). 



> Read by ItsADrizzit for Vassalady for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2013. I hope you enjoy it.

****

**Length** : 16:02

**Download** : [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6vm53951bp0rwd9/WTNV_The%20Blue%20Box.mp3?dl=0) (15.1 MB)| [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v8l8t9dv64lnevz/WTNV_The%20Blue%20Box.m4b?dl=0) (7.5 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks ever so much to Shezni for podfic permission and for writing this fantastic crossover.


End file.
